Justice X
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Jean is down, and everything is going down the tubes... what is one Professor to do... especially after his daughter shows up out of the blue. I was formerly Imagination Queen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Justice League or X-Men

**Justice X**

Professor Xavier rubbed his eyes; it had been a long few days. Especially after Kurt managed to port himself into a solid wall and Kitty had to free him.

"Charles, it's for you" Ororo "Storm" Monroe said then handed him a portable phone.

"Hello, Xavier speaking… oh dear, is she okay? She's at Bayville Memorial Hospital… okay… I'll be right there" he hung up the phone exhaustion evident on his face

"Charles, What is it?"

"It's Jean, she's injured, she blew out her knee during soccer tryouts, and she was taken to the hospital." He replied "Storm…"

"No need to say a word, I'll get the car," she replied her tone knowing

"Okay, is Logan here?" he asked

"Yes, he's here, I'm not sure where, though." Ororo sighed and went to get the car.

They arrived at the hospital a short while later to find out that Jean was being checked and treated for pain.

Then a young brunette woman approached him.

"Mr. Xavier?" she said "I'm Diana Prince; I'm working for the hospital."

"Miss Prince, if I may ask, what do you have to tell us?" Ororo asked

"Miss Monroe, I was told to inform you of Jean Grey's condition."

"And that is?" Ororo said skeptically

"She tore her ACL, but with surgery and time, she should be fine…" Diana sighed "but she won't be able to play soccer this year."

"The lucky thing is that she will recover," Xavier said

"Might I speak with you in private?" Diana asked

"Later, at my school," Xavier said "right now I wish to check on Jean and make sure her treatment plan is in order."

"Okay, but Miss Monroe, I would like to speak with you, now"

The two women went into a private room

"I know you don't exactly trust me right now," Diana said

"I am often skeptical, especially when faced with someone without powers" Ororo replied

"I understand, you haven't exactly had the best of times dealing with them, they can be prejudice… but I am not like them… I am an Amazon, we are both women, we should be friends, not enemies. I am also known as Wonder Woman" Diana began to spin and was soon replaced by Wonder Woman.

"Should I be impressed?" Ororo asked

"No, I do not expect you to be impressed; I only wish that you give me a chance. We have both seen a lot in our lives, but learning never ends as long as one lives." Wonder Woman smiled

"I must agree there, and I must go, as you saw, Charles cannot walk and therefore cannot drive… I am his ride home." Ororo said "Good day."

Ororo left and Wonder Woman sighed then transformed back and went to work.

Jean was getting settled in a room when Scott and Kitty arrived to visit, Jean could tell by looking that Kitty was worried about her.

"Kitty, I'll be fine, I just need time to heal." Jean said comfortingly and Kitty seemed content with that and left.

"Jean, you know it's going to take more than mere time to heal this injury."

"Scott, I know that, but I don't want to worry her any more"

"Okay, if you think this is the right thing to do." Scott said

"I'm not sure, Scott, I'm just afraid that if I tell her the truth it will really get her upset, and that's the last thing I want."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Xavier got to the school later that day and found that Wonder Woman was there with a very disgruntled Logan, and it was apparent to him that she had to make some hollow threats to Logan and his manhood in order to get in. Charles had to fight not to chuckle as he began to speak with her. Logan walked out of the room; Xavier couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or just uninterested in what Wonder Woman had to say.

"Wonder Woman, what could possibly bring you to my humble school?" he said

"It's about what Diana Prince wanted to speak with you about… apparently some manic in Gotham City has gotten a hold of a mutagen known as 'Big Bang', it can turn normal people into mutants successfully with just a breath of the vapors. These mutants are often referred to as 'bang babies' and their powers are as varied as the people it effects." She explained "this person is holding several people hostage in downtown Gotham with this chemical. Batman is worried that if they are all exposed your school will be given the challenge of not only young mutants, but adults to deal with."

"You came to give me advance notice of this because of the number of people this could affect"

"Yes, and I was hoping you might be willing to help the Justice League if the world were to be put in so much danger that an Omega Level alert is called"

"Of course, but right now we aren't at full strength, Jean Grey cannot go into combat with her knee the way it is." Xavier looked down; it was obvious to Wonder Woman that this had him uneasy to be at less than full strength in the face of this upcoming problem

"That is another thing; I came here to offer aid, myself and a couple of young league members, the Wonder Twins, were going to come and stay at your school and give the X-Men aid. I only hope we can be of some help."

"I'm sure that you will be very helpful, Miss Prince." Xavier said

Diana was dumbstruck, how had he figured her out? She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to tip him off of her identity, or so she thought. Diana figured that he might have found out through Storm, when in fact that wasn't the case at all

Xavier could feel that something wasn't right. He went to Cerebro and found that a new young mutant had gotten their powers.

"Wonder Woman, just a little information, how many hostages were there?"

"Seven last I checked" she replied a little confused

"This chemical, doesn't work instantly does it?"

"No, it takes time for the body to process it, more for some than others"

"Okay,"

Xavier located the new mutant in Gotham City and contacted the small group of X-Men he thought he would need to handle the situation.

'She is so young… 13, she'll be the youngest mutant on campus at this time.' Xavier thought

"Professor, do we have any information about this new mutant?" Scott asked as they flew to Gotham

"She's very young, impressionable and frightened"

"So were we" Kitty said

"Yes, but she is barely 13 years old, her name is Rebekah Wayne." Xavier explained "For reasons that even I don't know she was placed in the custody of her cousin, Bruce Wayne, the 30 year old business owner and she often goes by Becky."

"Do we know about her powers?" Scott asked

"She has the ability to communicate with animals telepathically; she can also heal herself and others… animals and humans." Xavier explained

They arrived at Wayne Manor and went to talk with Bruce.

Just earlier Rebekah had arrived home from school very disgruntled and upset, at just over 3'9" tall she was quite short for her age and it was apparent to Alfred that the usual teasing wasn't her only problem as she ran past him towards her bedroom.

"Miss Rebekah, don't you want…" he was cut off by her door slamming shut. "Right then" he sighed knowing something wasn't right, but also knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere questioning her.

"Is Rebekah here?" Bruce asked

"Yes sir… that was her you just heard slamming the door. I get the feeling something is very wrong, sir."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Xavier arrived a little while later

A/n: forgive me if Logan/Wolverine is ooc he had to be to make this chapter and the next ones work.

Charles Xavier arrived a little while later

"Master Bruce, we have guests," Alfred said

Bruce welcomed Xavier, Cyclops and Shadowkat into his home

"I must admit, this is quite a surprise…" Bruce said awkwardly

"I have reason to believe that your cousin may have developed special powers," Charles said

He and Bruce spoke for a while and then they went to talk with Rebekah, only to find when they got there that her door was locked

"Rebekah, there is someone here that wants to talk with you" Bruce said only to find no response.

He got the door open and found that she had snuck out the open window.

"This is what I feared," Xavier whispered then turned to Scott. "Scott, go back and get the group, we need to get a search party together and find her."

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Bruce asked

"I have reason to believe she is in very real danger," Xavier said

The paralyzed telepath didn't have to say another word, Bruce understood

The group gathered and was briefed on the situation before going his or her own ways to try and find her.

Logan headed for her room intent to get her scent he knew that, for him, it was the best way to find her.

He headed out the window and followed her sent.

"Bruce, is there anything we need to know about your cousin?" Xavier asked

"She refuses to talk, no one really knows why, though." Bruce sighed, "They think it might have something to do with her mother's death."

Rebekah ran and soon came across a strange feral looking man with three long, metal claws coming out of the backs of his hands.

"Well, Well…" he said and went to attack, she ran in fear for her life.

Wolverine took a sniff of the air and realized that Rebekah was coming with Mystique right behind her.

"Oh shit, Mystique, what have you done?"

Rebekah came up through the underbrush and became fearful at the sight of Wolverine. Then she noticed something, she could sense concern from this man.

'Who are you?' she somehow managed to project telepathically.

"Don't worry about my name now, Reba… just get behind me, I'll protect you" he said, his tone held a protective note

She did as he told her and he made short work of the fight with Mystique and then turned to her, a surprisingly gentle look on his face.

"It's okay, Rebekah, you're safe." He said "or would you prefer me to call you Reba…"

She gave a wide smile when he said the latter option.

"Reba it is, now we need to get you home, it's okay…" he knew she was upset "Charles isn't a bad guy, he wants to help you"

Logan could feel her emotions, and knew what she was afraid of.

"No one is gonna hurt you" she allowed him to lift her into his arms, she was exhausted and at this point he had gained quite a bit of trust from her.

"Just sleep, we'll be there soon." She had fallen asleep by the time they got to Wayne Manor

"Logan, where was she?" Charles asked

"She wasn't too far away from here, but Chuck, that ain't important, what is important is why, she's scared… I think she might have been abused." Logan said after he put Rebekah in her bed

"That's what I heard from Children's Protective Services when I got her, but they seem to think that isn't the reason she won't speak."

"It will take a lot of time to gain her trust, but Logan, you have gained more trust from her than any of us, in the short few minutes you've known her."

Logan started to leave the room, then stopped

"She prefers to be called Reba, not Becky" Logan told them, "I think someone really close to her used to call her that."

"This all seems to revolve around her mother." Bruce said in thought

"Do you think that her mother's death had anything to do with why she doesn't talk?" Charles asked

"I don't know"

Logan left silently during this conversation and went into her room.

"Well, Reba, the professor really wants to help you, he wants to understand everything you've been through." He sighed, "I wish I knew how I could help you recover."

Reba woke up and began to project not words, but feelings to Logan, and he knew what she feared, and more importantly, why.

Xavier came in to check on Logan and Rebekah and Logan filled him in on things, memories that Rebekah had projected to him.

The surprising thing to Kitty and Scott was her unquestioning faith in Logan.

"Reba, will you allow me a glimpse…"

"No Chuck, this kid's not in a good state." Logan said his protective side showing through more than ever.

"Some other time, I just wonder if she wants to come to my school."

"That may be a good idea, that area is a lot of safer and quieter than here in Gotham City."

"Well Reba, it's up to you." Logan said

She projected to Logan that she'd go and stay as long as she had his word he'd stay there as well.

"I promise Reba, I'll stay" he projected to her

"Do you know if she'll come?" Xavier said

"She said she would come as long as I stayed there and I gave her my word that I would."

"Okay"

Rebekah's things were packed and she went back to the Xavier Institute. Rebekah seemed to cling to Logan and the X-Men were rather surprised by this.

"I can't believe she's so attached to Wolverine" Bobby said

"Me either" Rogue chimed

Logan glared at them; the psychic tie between Logan and Rebekah hadn't broken since takeoff.

They arrived and disembarked and went in different directions in the mansion. Logan, Charles, and Rebekah went to the kitchen. Logan stopped mid step.

"Someone's in there that shouldn't be." He said drawing his claws at finding the unfamiliar scent in the mansion.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

They went in slowly and Logan was surprised by Xavier's reaction to the intruder.

"Katherine, how long have you been here?" he asked

"Dad," Katherine hugged Xavier quickly "I've been waiting around for about an hour now"

"She's your daughter?" Logan said

"Logan, you don't recognize me, Kate, the one kid in the entire mansion without powers?"

"Kate?" it soon hit Logan who she was and he withdrew his claws

"I sense you do have powers now." Xavier said

"I have telekinesis and I can freeze time, the only problem is I tend to freeze time when I panic, and it doesn't work outside of the room I'm in."

Then a piece of glassware levitated, then fell and broke.

"Sorry dad." Kate winced

"Don't worry dear, it can be cleaned up." Xavier smiled

Kate then noticed Reba. "Who's that, dad?"

"That is our newest student, her name is Rebekah, and she's 13, although it is hard to tell that by looking at her" Xavier explained.

Reba clung to Logan and Kate could tell that she was frightened. Logan escorted Reba out of the room.

Rogue and Bobby came through the kitchen door; Kitty came through the wall from another room and Kurt teleported in.

"Who's that?" Rouge asked as Bobby started to power up, until Xavier put a stop to it.

"Whatever is going on in here?" Storm asked as she came in after hearing the commotion, and then stopped instantly as she noticed the new face. "Kate, well look at you!"

"Miss O!" Kate smiled as she hugged Storm

"Wait you know her?"

"Yes… this is Professor Xavier's daughter, Katherine" Storm explained

"Is this true, professor?" Rogue asked

"Yes, it is true" Xavier smiled

"Dad, I'm going to go find Scott."

"Okay, remember, dear, Jean isn't at the mansion she's in the hospital"

"Okay dad."

Kate walked into the living room to find Scott starring off into space, obviously thinking about Jean.

"Scott!" she called no answer. "Scott!"

She finally got frustrated "Yo Ace, I'm talking to you!"

"Kate?" Scott whirled around to see Kate standing there grinning

"Well, gee, I thought I was never going to get your attention, let me guess you're thinking about Jeanie again?"

"How did you…"

"Scott, even with those glasses I can read you like a book." Kate laughed "just like always"

"So are you sill the powerless 'X-Brat'?" Scott asked

"Nope, I got my powers now"

A pillow floated up into the air and Scott looked in surprise.

"Telekinesis?" he said

"Yep and freezing time" she said awkwardly

"Okay, now relax and focus." He said

"Okay…" the pillow fell, but with that her mind began to fill with the thoughts of the students that came in and out of the room and in her panic she froze time and ran out of the room. The freeze wore off virtually as soon as she left the room.

Scott contacted Xavier and told him about what he knew that had happened.

"I'll take care of her." Xavier knew where Kate went and headed straight for that special room.

"Kate, calm down, dear, it's okay" he said

"Daddy, I don't know what's happening to me?" she cried

"I know it's difficult, your powers are just awakening. Come here." She came over to her dad and placed her head in his lap in his wheelchair

"Don't worry, once things settle a little, I will start training you to control your powers and I am sure everything will be just fine."

Meanwhile

Zan and Jana arrived at the Xavier institute Gleek riding on Jana's shoulder

To Be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa look at this place!" Zan exclaimed

"Easy brother dear, we haven't even gotten inside yet!" Jana said

Wonder woman greeted them and filled them in on what they needed to know before they went inside.

"Hi, guys," Bobby Drake said, his normal playful smirk never leaving his face "we're about to have a training session with Beast, you want to join us?"

"Sure, why not" Jana said looking at her brother who nodded in agreement "Wonder Woman, do you want to join us too?"

"Why not," she smiled

They arrived in the control room to find Beast waiting patiently for them in his normal fashion.

"So I see our new guests are joining in on this session" he observed "that changes things… Wonder Woman, Zan, Jana, would you mind going through our test course so I can see exactly what you can do."

"Sure, we can do that… right?" Jana said

"Yep," Zan agreed

"Okay" Wonder Woman said

Diana headed down into the danger room as she was going to go first.

Meanwhile Rebekah and Logan were outside and some of the younger students were shocked at Logan's seemingly limitless patients where this small mutant was concerned.

"Can you believe that, Logan never does that sort of thing, with anybody… but look, you'd think she was actually related to him or something" one student said

"I know,"

Days past and Reba was gaining confidents in herself and her abilities and it seemed Wolverine was getting more and more attached to this girl and her trust in him was growing by leaps and bounds.

Bruce Wayne came to check on Rebekah one day a few months after she arrived at the mansion.

"How is she doing?" He asked Xavier

"She is flourishing… but unfortunately she still won't speak" Xavier sighed "but that will take time, and I figure the one to hear her first words after all this time will be Logan, he hasn't tried to force her to speak he is just the one that accepts her, she is already projecting things to him mentally, it is only the next logical step that she will actually start to verbally communicate with him."

"You really think that Wolverine will be the one to reach her?"

"Yes, he hasn't pushed her, like some others have before him… the therapists tried to push her to speak which only pushed her further into herself… Logan on the other hand, she can communicate with him in other ways. At first I thought that would slow her progress, but now I see that is what she needed." Xavier said "my daughter, Katherine made that abundantly clear a few days ago." Xavier paused "Kate told me that she could feel that Rebekah had been through a lot of trauma and needed to get it out before she would truly be able to come out of her shell, and that her being able to telepathically communicate her fears and thoughts with Logan let her know that it was okay to communicate with the outside world… that she could speak her mind and not get hurt."

Bruce looked at Charles in shock

"I thought her mother's death caused this."

"It was the events after her mother's death that really caused this… she tried to communicate her sorrow and fear to her father, but he yelled at her when she did thus teaching her that it wasn't okay to express her emotions soon she came to the conclusion that it wasn't okay to communicate at all thus she shut herself off from the world, regressed to this point. Her mother's death started this chain, but what really caused her to quit speaking were her father's actions."

That evening Logan was sitting in the kitchen, his thoughts racing he had learned so much from Reba and he could only hope that one day she would open up to him.

"Logan you haven't gone to the bar for weeks… what's going on?" Orroro asked

"If you haven't noticed I cut back on drinking, Rebekah looks up to me, I can't seem like her poor excuse of a father… a drunk" he paused "I quit smoking to… she may be able to heal, just like me… but she still has her issues and cigar smoke… well she's allergic and I don't want to risk her health just so I can have me a smoke. The kids say I've become even more harsh sense I quit, but it's for the best. Besides it was beginning to cost too much."

Orroro left, rather satisfied with the answer she got from Logan, she knew there had to be more to his answer than what he told her, but she knew that pushing him for answers wasn't the smartest thing a person could do.

"LOGAN!" a voice cried.

Logan turned in surprise to see Rebekah running towards him, her eyes filled with fear, he didn't think about the fact that she actually spoke he was more concerned with how scared she looked

"What is it, kid?" he asked

"He found me" she cried clinging to him for her life

"Who found you?"

"My… my dad!"

To Be continued…

Sorry the update took so long... pls review and note all flames will be redirected either at the flamer or at this weird Houston weather (don't ask, lolz)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Logan looked up to see a drunk man stagger in.

"Get behind me Reba, you're gonna be okay" he said

"Okay…" she rushed behind Logan as her father came closer to them.

"I don't know what you're after bub… but you decided to break into the wrong place." Logan said in anger.

"I want my daughter" he said

"Your kid's stayin here with us…" Logan said angrily

"You can't keep my daughter from me."

"You have no legal say on where she stays… your nephew Bruce Wayne does, and he gave Logan custody of her" Xavier said

The students began to gather at the door behind Xavier.

"Get outta my way"

"Make me"

"Listen asshole, your gonna move or else…" Rebekah's father pulled out a gun

"Oh, I'm so scared of that thing"

"You will be asshole, you will"

"Call me asshole one more time"

"Ass…"

Logan pulled his claws

"Oh shit!"

"You might want to leave now… otherwise I will call the police, you are trespassing on the grounds of a school with a gun, drunk and breaking your restraining order. I would have to, otherwise I cannot be held responsible for Wolverine's actions" Xavier said

"The cops have already been called." someone said

Everything settled down quickly after her father was taken away.

"Reba, are you going to start talking to people now…"

"I don't know, Logan…" she said

"It'll take time, just so you know, it feels good that you are willing to talk to me" Logan smiled slightly

"Bye, Logan, I'm going to go work on my homework" she smiled and walked away.

Xavier approached Logan

"Logan, Mr. Wayne brought something to my attention. At Rebekah's age and in her condition she needs a guardian that can give her their full attention and I cannot do that" Xavier sighed "but you can"

"Chuck, I can't do that, you know about me and what I've done, what about Sabertooth?"

"Do not worry about Sabertooth, you know what Rebekah can do… and if he does strike, I know you can protect her." Xavier smiled, "you are already giving her the attention and such that she needs if you are to take custody of her that would only mean that we were giving you say in what goes on in her life." Xavier said "it would make your hold on Rebekah official and give her the protection of having a custodial guardian on campus, should this happen again."

"Maybe you're right Chuck, but I'm still not sure about this."

"Bruce Wayne is sure enough to give you that custody" Charles smiled "I'll let you think about this"

"Rebekah, deserves someone who can give her more than I can"

Charles shook his head

'If only he knew how much he did give her' Charles thought

Rebekah returned with her book in her hand and sat at the kitchen table to work. He could feel her projecting an emotion to him, one he never expected, love.

'She… she cares about me' Logan thought

"Yep," Katherine said "I knew that for a while now… she looks up to you Logan, you just have to see what you're giving her… confidence… showing her it's okay to express her emotions. Someone is there that listens to her and won't hurt her for expressing her emotions."

Rebekah sighed as Katherine left

"She knows… she knows about my past, my dad." Rebekah whispered "How… how does she do that, why?"

"She wants to know you, we all do, Reba… we care about you,"

In Gotham, Detective Ellen Yin had found herself with strange abilities… after the chemical incident things had been changing for her. She knew the chemical was taking effect, but what it would do to her, she couldn't know.

She began to reflect back on that moment in time.

*****

"Wait, you said you wanted a cop, I am a detective… take me and let these people go!" she said sharply

"A detective eh…" the man was interested "let the rest go, this one is more than enough leverage to get what we want, otherwise… she gets a breath of this junk. I hear it kills"

Ellen felt a cold chill go up her spine… was this guy really going to kill her. She couldn't think about that, but she did manage to save several lives.

The container broke and the gas went everywhere, but luckily the other hostages were long gone.

She began to cough hard and the men decided to try and take that opportunity to escape, but were quickly foiled by the Batman.

*****

Ellen sighed, it was a relief when the Batman assured her that the gas she wasn't deadly, but that it was a mutagen, she feared that she would end up like Ethan Bennett… or worse.

To Be Continued…


End file.
